Woodbury Resident 11 (TV Series)
This Woodbury resident is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a former resident of Woodbury. Following the Governor's massacre, she moved to the Prison. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this girl's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was a high school student and had a brother. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Killer Within" This girl walks in the streets of Woodbury. "Say the Word" This girl enters the arena then sits down on the bleachers next to Eric. As the gladiator fight begins, she then chants and cheers on Merle. "Made to Suffer" This girl is present when The Governor informs the Woodbury resident to go back and secure their houses for the night. Later, this girl is at the arena, standing on the bleachers next to Eileen. "The Suicide King" This girl flees the arena after the prison survivors attack and tries to leave Woodbury the next morning. She witnesses Richard Foster getting killed by zombies and shot by the Governor. Shocked, she listens to Andrea's speech with the other townspeople. "I Ain't a Judas" This girl is strolling through town as the Woodbury army helps reinforce the town. "Welcome to the Tombs" This girl stayed behind in Woodbury with the other senior citizens, the children, and their mothers. It is possible that she had a chronic condition, as all men and women aged 13 and up were forced to be in the army or she refused to fight the prison. After being informed of the massacre of their fellow residents, she and the other Woodbury residents boarded a bus to the prison and joined the community.While she was not visible in the episode, Deanna Dixon confirmed her character did film while on the bus to the prison, but one of the takes used in the final version of the episode did not show her getting off the bus, along with Denny Ainsworth. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" This girl eats breakfast with Molly in the dining pavilion. "Infected" This girl flees from the zombie attack in Cell Block D as it was being attacked by infected residents. Through the process of fleeing, she stumbles down the stairs and falls to the ground. She was then picked up and carried out of the Cell Block by Rick. "Isolation" Though unseen, this girl was one of the residents to be quarantined in Cell Block A, where she resided in a cell on the second level. "Internment" Though unseen, this girl endured the chaos that rocked the cell block and managed to survive long enough to be administered medicine when it arrived. "Too Far Gone" This girl managed to make onto the Woodbury bus before it fled the prison during the attack. "Inmates" As Maggie, Bob, and Sasha discover the Woodbury bus on the road, it is revealed that everyone on board, including this girl, had died and reanimated. This girl was attacked and killed after several prison residents were shot and eventually reanimated as a result of the Governor's milita. Shortly after being bitten herself, this girl eventually reanimates. She stumbles out of the bus with the other zombified residents and is shot in the head by Bob. After the zombified residents are killed, her body is seen as Maggie walks towards the bus to find Glenn. Death ;Killed By *The Governor's Militia (Caused) *Zombies (Alive) This girl is among the prison residents who escape on the bus during the Governor's attack. However, she is bitten by the reanimated residents and then reanimated. *Bob Stookey (Zombified) Sometime after, the bus is discovered by Maggie, Sasha, and Bob. She stumbles from the bus and is shot in the head by Bob. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this woman has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Trivia *The actress gave her character the name Natalie a and background story while she was officially listed as Teenage Girl in the scripts and the call lists. She also confirmed her character's familial relationship with a prison extra by the name of Thomas in Season 4.Deanna Dixon Interview *Originally, this girl was to be considered "assumed dead" along with the rest of the Woodbury townspeople since she did not appear in the Season 3 finale, despite filming for the bus scene. However, the producers decided to bring Deanna Dixon back to Season 4 as a Woodbury refugee, which led the actress to speculate that her character may have had a chronic condition that prevented her from being a part of the Woodbury army. *This girl was involved in scenes for "Isolation" and "Internment", but ultimately the scenes were cut from the final version of the episodes. *This girl is the longest-lasting Woodbury survivor, having survived the events of Season 3 and lasting until the mid-season finale of Season 4 when all of the remaining Woodbury and prison extras were killed off. References Category:Deceased Category:The Prison Category:Woodbury Category:Undeads Category:TV Series Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Notable Walkers